traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyriaki
Kyriaki is the first strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. Its nickname is "Invisible Blades" in UtK and SO, and "Wicked Blades" in UtK2. Kyriaki also makes a short appearance along with Deftera in a simulation challenge later in New Blood. Its name is the Greek word for Sunday or Lord's Day. Upon opening a patient up, many lacerations will already be present due to the nature of Kyriaki's attacks. These must be tended to before the Kyriaki will emerge. While hiding in an organ, it uses its sharp tail to create lacerations. While the immature (Stage 1) version only makes single lacerations, the mature (Stage 2) form creates three lacerations in an asterisk-shaped pattern upon its emergence. Treatment Pre-GUILT Kyriaki generally targets the lungs of its victims. After making the initial incision at the beginning of the operation, the telltale signs of Kyriaki will be apparent. Many medium-length regular lacerations along with 1-3 large lacerations, which must be drained of excess blood, pinched closed with the forceps, then finally sutured as with any other laceration. Extra caution is required when treating larger lacerations, as blood will pool rapidly and drop the patients vitals quickly if left untended, and if the laceration re-opens then the patient's vitals will sharply drop. Stage 1 Once the final laceration is mended, the first wave of Kyriaki (1-3 bodies) will create new lacerations. They will need to be revealed by using the ultrasound as soon as possible. Upon finding a Kyriaki body, it must be brought to the surface with the scalpel, which will cause a small cut that must be mended with antibiotic gel. When pulling Kyriaki to the surface, it will always attack immediately by creating a laceration, and will continue to lacerate the victim's organs every few seconds. After revealing the Kyriaki, it will be susceptible to the surgical laser. It will take 2-3 hits before being completely destroyed. Stage 2 After defeating all of the Stage 1 Kyriaki within a patient and cleaning up persisting wounds, Stage 2 Kyriaki will open three long lacerations in the middle of the organ. Stage 2 Kyriaki will usually attack alone, but are sometimes accompanied by a single Stage 1 body. Stage 2 Kyriaki are much more resilient than Stage 1 bodies, as they can take much more punishment from the laser and will dive back into the organ after each hit. After such an event, they must be found and cut back out. Mutations In Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2, after the initial attack from Stage 1 Kyriaki, a Queen Kyriaki will appear instead of a Stage 2 Kyriaki. The queen is just like a Stage 2 Kyriaki, but has the ability to lay eggs within the organ, which will hatch into Stage 1 Kyriaki if left alone long enough, and will begin rapidly flashing if they are about to hatch. These eggs must be revealed with the ultrasound, excised with the scalpel, then extracted with the forceps. General Tips Before suturing the final laceration at the beginning of the operation, inject the stabilizer until the patient's health is maxed. Priority rests on exterminating Kyriaki and mending lacerations until after all of the Stage 1 bodies have been exterminated, just before the final laceration is sutured. If the patient's vitals are dropping too quickly, then apply antibiotic gel to the lacerations to stop then from hemmorahaging, causing the vitals to stabalize for a few seconds. If pressed for time, bring the vitals to 50-55 to allow ample breathing room for the Stage 2 fight, otherwise apply as much stabilizer as is deemed necessary for a successful operation. In Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2, you can tell if the Kyriaki pupa are about to hatch when seen with the ultrasound or when excised. The pupa will start flashing every few seconds, and will increase in speed as time goes on. If they are flashing very rapidly, then they are about to hatch and should be excised immediatly or a new Stage 1 Kyriaki will appear. There are a few missions where it is impossible to get an S/XS rank when moving extremely fast though the operation. If you are encountering this problem, slow down and let the Kyriaki create more lacerations, and be sure to get "cools" on each cut. Be aware of the time limit required to get the special bonus at the end of the mission and work within that to max out your score. Stats and Attacks Kyriaki deal damage through lacerations and can temporarily be kept from doing so by frequently applying antibiotic gel to them. *Large lacerations at the beginning of the operation deal damage as the blood accumulates in them. Damage will temporarily cease if it is drained of all visible blood, but if the wound is not closed after 4 seconds, three blood pools will accumulate, and the patient will take heavy damage. *Each laceration caused by the Kyriaki will immediately cause moderate damage to the patient, and continually deal slight damage until it is sutured. *Stage 2 Kyriaki's opening triple laceration attack will deal 20 damage instantly, and each individual laceration will deal damage over time equal to the Stage 1's lacerations. *Upon using the scalpel to pull a Kyriaki body to the surface, the small cut that can be cured by the antibiotic gel will cause damage over time equal to or slightly more than a regular laceration. *Damage caused by Kyriaki in Under The Knife 2 is different, as the large lacerations will not deal damage as quickly as in the original games. Also, the Queen Kyriaki's attacks will not cause any damage, other than the normal laceratiion damage. *Also, in Under The Knife 2, the queen Kyriaki will spawn eggs. Try and find these egg sacs before they hatch into Stage 1 Kyriaki, or Stage 2 Kyriaki but this rarely happens. In the battle against Aletheia, appearing Kyriaki will create lacerations while switching positions around Aletheia. Their weakness stays the same, but similar to Cheir, they must be lasered for several seconds before they are incerinated, however, unlike Cheir, they only take one lasering to be incerinated. Trivia *Kyriaki is the only strain of GUILT to appear in all 4 games. *Markus Vaughn originally thought Kyriaki was Onyx. *The large lacerations in the organ, that can be seen in the start of the stage, is not caused by Kyriaki while you are fighting with them, possibly because they open further with time from the simple cut. *Adam states that Kyriaki was made to mimic the sword as the first great weapon, and thus sin, of humanity. *Name possibly comes from the Japanese word Kirisaki, meaning "To cut open." Post-Kyriaki After a Kyriaki infection, the patient may contract Post-Kyriaki. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2